Forbidden Romance
by Her Grace the Duchess
Summary: Mary is a princess. Richard is a servant. Mary's father, King Jonathon, has forbidden their relationship, but Mary and Richard still continue to meet in private. When their secret is revealed, they're left with no other option but to run away. Will they make it out of Abadis before Jonathon's soldiers catch them?
1. Prologue

I am Mary, Princess of Abadis. I am fifteen-years-old. I have long dark brown hair that falls in curls down my back and big almond shaped brown eyes. My mother, Angeline, died giving birth to me. The reason was she was so used to a potion that narrows pregnancy down to a week, and she didn't take it while she was pregnant with me, it caused some complications. Because of that potion, I have twenty-seven siblings. The oldest is Dorothy, who is twenty-six, twins Sybil and Sabrina who are twenty-six, Charlotte, who is twenty-five, Madeleine, who is twenty-five, James, who is twenty-five, Emmett, who is twenty-four, Victoria, who is twenty-four, Edward, who is twenty-four, Margot, who is twenty-three, Timothy, who is twenty-three, Annabelle, who is twenty-three, Charlotte, who is twenty-two, Kingsley, who is twenty-two, Jacob, who is twenty-two, Desdemona, who is twenty-one, Aaron, who is twenty-one, Tess, who is twenty-one, Camilla, who is nineteen, Trinity, who is nineteen, Zacharie, who is nineteen, Camilla, who is eighteen, Eleanor, who is eighteen, Kathleen, who is seventeen, Amaryllis, who is seventeen, Hyacinth, who is sixteen, and Alice, who is sixteen.

For the longest time, I was the youngest. My father married again to a nice woman named Louise and they had five children, Lily, who is now nine, Amethyst, who is seven, Christine, who is six, Flora, who is five, and Josephine, who is four.

I am madly in love with my best friend, a servant in my palace. His name is Richard Swanson. He's been my best friend since childhood and that friendship turned into love. It was a moment of extraordinary happiness when I found out he was in love with me. We don't have to keep our friendship secret, only our romantic relationship. I was scared to tell my father, Jonathon. I didn't know whether he would be happy for me or disapprove. I am his little girl, but sometimes I, like all of my sibling do from time to time, upset him. He never yells, or punishes us, he just calmly talks to us. I really wish Mother was alive because, from what Hyacinth, my only sibling who knows about my relationship with Richard, she would be on my side.


	2. Forbidden

"You wanted to see me, Daddy?" I asked, stepping into my father's study.

"I wanted to talk to you about your friendship with Richard," my father said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I don't think it's acceptable for a girl of your status to be socializing with a servant," Daddy said.

"What are you saying?" I asked, though I knew perfectly well what he was saying.

"I don't want you talking to him anymore," Daddy said. "Unless you're giving him orders."

"But, Daddy-" I started.

"My decision is final," Daddy said.

"He's been my best friend since we were five," I said.

"It was fine when you were children, but you're a young woman now," Daddy said.

"I'm going to continue to see him," I said defiantly.

"You will not," Daddy said.

"I will," I said. "It's more than just friendship, Daddy. I love him. I love him with all of my heart. And he loves me."

"You love him?" Daddy asked.

"Yes," I said.

"He loves you?" Daddy asked looking shocked.

"Yes," I said, hoping he would understand.

"He's using you," Daddy said.

"What?" I said.

"He's using you for your title," Daddy said.

"He is not!" I screamed. "He loves me. I know he does. And you will not stop me from seeing him."

"Mary, this is not a matter up for discussion," said Daddy.

"Mother would be on my side, you know," I said, beginning to cry.

"You didn't even know your mother," Daddy snapped. "It's your fault she's dead, anyways!"

That hurt. This was the first time he's ever yelled at me. And the words he yelled were the most hurtful things I have ever heard. Tears were now pouring down my face as I ran out of Daddy's study. I kept running until I reached the garden. I collapsed on the ground sobbing.

"Mary?" I heard someone say.

I lifted my head up. Richard, holder of my heart, the other half of my soul was standing in front of me. He helped me off the ground and sat me down on a bench.

"Dear Mary, what happened to you?" Richard asked.

"D-da-dadd-da-daddy," I stuttered. "He said, he said we can no have any contact unless I'm giving you orders. I told him that we loved each other, but he didn't listen. I told him Mother would have been on my side. And he said it was my fault she's dead."

"Oh, Mary," said Richard wrapping an arm around me. "My dear, sweet Mary."

Richard kissed the top of my head.

"He's right," I said. "If I hadn't been born, Mother never would have died."

"But if you hadn't been born, I would be the most miserable person on the planet," Richard said.

I gave him a small smile.

"I can't give you up," I said wrapping my arms around his torso and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"We'll meet every day," said Richard. "Here. In the garden. After lunch."

"Agreed," I said. "I should probably be going."

"Alright then," Richard said.

I kissed his cheek then went up to my room.

Hours passed. I was still in my room. Dinner was surely over by now. I was too mad at Daddy to go down. I was lying on my bed, just thinking about this and that when there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me," said Daddy.

"Please leave," I said.

"Open this door," said Daddy. "That is not a request, that's an order."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked coldly.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said," Daddy said. "I spoke out of anger and I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I suppose I accept your apology," I said. "But please do try to understand, Richard and I love each other."

"I'm sorry, Mary but my decision is final," Daddy said.

He kissed the top of my head and left. I groaned and slammed the door. I laid back down on my bed when there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Cinthy." That was the voice of my elder and favorite sister, Hyacinth. Or at least tied with Alice.

I smiled.

"Come in, darling," I said.

Hyacinth entered my room, her long blonde curls swinging behind her.

"Sweetheart, where were you at dinner?" Hyacinth asked.

"I had a fight with Daddy earlier," I said. "I couldn't face him."

"What was the fight about?" Hyacinth asked.

"He doesn't want me fraternizing with Richard anymore," I said. "He says people of my status shouldn't be friends with a servant."

Hyacinth sat on the bed next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"My sweet sister," Hyacinth cooed.

She kissed my hair. Hyacinth was the only person who knew about my relationship with Richard.

"We agreed to meet in the garden," I said. "Everyday after lunch."

"See," said Hyacinth. "It's already starting to work out."

I gave Hyacinth a smile.

"You're the best sister anyone could ask for," I told Hyacinth.

"I know," Hyacinth said smirking.


	3. Trouble in the Garden

"Richard," I called. "Richard where are you?"

"Here, milady," a voice called.

I followed the voice. It led me to a tree. I looked up. Richard was sitting atop a branch.

"Hiding from me, are you?" I asked.

"Never," said Richard.

"Why don't you come down," I said with a smirk.

"For what reason?" Richard asked, mirroring my smirk.

"Maybe you can give me a kiss," I said.

Richard jumped down from the tree. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was about to kiss him when I decided I wanted to toy with him. I ran away from him giggling.

"I thought I was going to get a kiss!" Richard yelled.

"You will," I called. "But first you have to catch me!"  
Richard took off after me, chasing me through the garden.

"Mary!"

"Hide!" I hissed in a whisper.

Richard took off into the bushes as my favorite brother, Timothy came into view.

"Hello, Timothy," I said.

"Hello, Mary," Timothy said. "Who were you talking to."

"I wasn't talking to anyone," I said.

Timothy looked skeptical.

"I was talking to myself," I said.

"Mary," Timothy said, stepping forward and taking my hands, "I know you to well. Tell me what it is you're hiding."

I sighed. I couldn't lie to my best friend.

"Richard, come on out," I called.

Richard came out of the bushes.

"Why was Richard hiding in a bush?" Timothy questioned. "Didn't Father forbid you from seeing him?"

"I don't care what Daddy said," I said. "We love each other. Please don't tell Daddy. You won't, will you?"

I looked pleadingly at Timothy. I was as much his little girl as I was my father's.

"I won't tell Father," Timothy said at last.

I smiled and hugged Timothy.

"Thank you," I said.

"How long have these secret meetings been going on?" Timothy asked.

"Ten months," I said. "Ever since Daddy banned us from seeing each other."

"What will you do if Father finds out?" Timothy asked.

"He won't find out," I said. "We're careful to meet only in the gardens."

"And how do you know Father won't find you there?" Richard asked.

"He never goes in there," I said. "He hasn't been there since Mother died. Or at least that's what Dorothy told me. And besides, we only go after lunch. Daddy has council meetings after lunch. Even if he did go in the gardens, he wouldn't have time to go after lunch."

Timothy sighed. He knew I had a point.

"Well you'd best get this secret meeting over with," Timothy. "Father wants to see you."

"Where?" I asked.

"His study," Timothy said.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Richard's cheek.

"Same time tomorrow?" Richard asked.

"Same time tomorrow," I confirmed.

I gave him another kiss on the cheek and ran towards the castle. I quickly ran up the stairs to Daddy's study and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Daddy's voice called.

"It's Mary," I said.

"Come in, darling," Daddy said/

I entered.

"Mary," said Daddy, standing up, "You are old enough to start looking for a husband."

"Daddy!" I gasped. "I'm the youngest of the older ones. You have twenty-four daughters. Seventeen are older than me. And you think I'm the one who need to get married. Besides, I thought you wanted us to marry for love."

"Mary, out of all your siblings, you are the one I am most concerned about," said Daddy.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Out of all of your siblings, you are the most trusting," Daddy said.

"What's so bad about being trusting?" I asked.

"I don't want you to marry a man who says he loves you and then has an affair with you," Daddy said. "I don't want you making the same mistake you did with that servant."

"What mistake did I make with Richard?" I asked.

"You fell in love with him, but he was only using you for your status," Daddy said.

"He was not!" I yelled. "He loved me dearly. No, he still does. I shall go to him now and ask him."

"I have forbidden you to speak with him!" Daddy screamed.

I glared at my father. Daddy sat back down.

"There will be a ball next week to celebrate your birthday," Daddy said.

"Why do I get a ball?" I asked. "No one else got a ball on their sixteenth birthday."

"I want you to marry a man who will be honest with you," said Daddy. "But I also want you to at least like the man you marry. You may go."

I turned around and left Daddy's room, slamming the door behind me.

That night, I found that I couldn't fall hours of trying, I gave up. I went to my desk and wrote a quick note. The note read:

Most darling Richard,

Meet me in the garden.

Love,

Your Mary

I put on my purple robe and left my room. I ran down the hallway to the servants quarters. I was stopped when I heard my name.

"Mary?"

I turned around. Daddy was standing there.

"Good evening, Daddy," I said smiling. "What are you doing up?"

"That is none of your concern," Daddy said. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk in the garden," I said. It wasn't a lie.

"Very well, then, my dear," said Daddy.

Daddy walked up to me and kissed my forehead and went back to his study. When he was out of sight, I started running again and didn't stop when I reached the servants quarters. I went to Richard's room, knocked on his door, and slipped the note under his door. Then I ran out to the garden. I sat on one of the benches and waited for Richard. I turned my head when I heard a noise

"Richard?" I asked.

A group of unfamiliar men wandered out.

"What are you doin' here?" one of them asked.

"I am Princess Mary of Abadis," I said. "This is my home. You, on the other hand, have no right to be here."

The men looked at each other and grinned.. I knew what this must have meant and I started running. I continued running until I ran into someone. He grabbed me by my arms.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, struggling.

"Mary! Mary, it's me! Richard!"

I stopped struggling.

"Richard!" I exclaimed. "Go get Daddy! He's in his study! Hurry!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Richard said.

"Just go!" I said pushing him away. "Don't worry about me. Get Daddy! And tell him to bring guards!"

Richard kissed me passionately and ran to get Daddy.

"'Ello, love," said a voice behind me.

I turned around and screamed. There was a rough looking man standing there.

"Who was you talkin' to?" he asked.

I said nothing and backed away. I stopped when I bumped into someone. Another rough looking man was standing there. I looked around. There was no way out of this. I only hoped Richard was able to get to Daddy before getting caught.

"What's a pretty little fing like you doing all alone?" one of them asked.

"I've already told you," I said. "I am Princess Mary of Abadis."

I pushed the other man out of the way and ran off. I made a turn and ran into a hedge. The two men from earlier and another were in front of me. There was no where left to turn! One of them walked up to me and put a knife to my throat. I thought it was over when I heard:

"Unhand her!" That was Daddy's voice.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

The man grabbed my arm, turned me so I was facing Daddy and the guards (though I couldn't see Richard), and held the knife to my throat.

"Unhand her!" Daddy repeated.

Richard appeared and pointed a gun at the man who was holding me. He shot it and it hit the man in the head. The second his body hit the ground I ran over to Daddy and wrapped my arms around him. I wanted so badly to go to Richard, but I couldn't risk the exposure of our relationship. The guards went to the other two men and took them away.

"My sweet, little Mary," Daddy said as he kissed my head. "How happy I am to know you're safe."

Then Daddy looked at Richard.

"How did you know Mary was in danger?" Daddy asked skeptically.

"I heard some commotion from my room," Richard lied. "I came out here to see what was going on. I ran into Her Highness and she told me to get you and some guards."

"Well I thank you for doing so," said Daddy. "Come, Mary, I'll walk you to your room.

I gave Richard a smile before following Daddy.


End file.
